Momma's Girl
by Frankie Stien
Summary: "All that work and you still wanna keep her? A big man like me can't be held back by strollers and diapers and stuff!" Black*star said." One day you'll have one,and I'm going to laugh when you become Mr. Mom." said Soul. And so he will. Fluffy TsuStar rated T for mild language. Enjoy!
1. Discovery

Momma's girl

AN: Be warned, the fluffy SoMa beginning gives way to a truly T rated TsuStar ending. This story is actually NOT a soma and you must forgive me for the sucky beginning. Pretty much the whole gang is twenty to twenty-five years old. Please R&R.

I am so sick of Dora the explorer that I'm going to shoot the TV soon. I don't think I can stand another chicken nugget and I think I've memorized every book on earth, but I look up from those tacky illustrations and I see her bright, chubby face and try even harder to make the same character voices as mommy. She is the brightest star I've seen since I met her mother, and I will never understand how such innocence can even exist when everything is going wrong in this world.

A couple of days ago, I was walking into the kitchen to grab a snack, and on my way, I saw Maka sitting cross-legged on the couch with Kim sitting in the middle. Maka did Kim's hair all crazy and showed her, and then tried to get her to model her "new do" to an audience of stuffed bunnies and tigers. I chuckled as I walked by and grabbed three cookies from the "secret" jar and "hid" beside the couch. Maka pretended not to see me, but Kim did, and peered curiously over the back of the couch. I put my finger in front of my lips to signal for her not to tell mommy. She squinted her eyes questioningly and finally nodded eagerly. After a couple of minutes I "secretly" tapped Kimmy on the head and signaled for her to come here. She nodded again and said "Mommy, I gotta potty!" and then ran a big circle around the coffee table and then she ducked beside the couch next to me with a huge grin on her face.

"I tricked mommy! I'm suuuuuper sneaky!" she said with the world's biggest smile on her beautiful face. Sometimes, she looked too much like her mom. She's got light blonde hair, and by light, I mean almost white. Her eyes are like her mother's, emerald green, but her face is shaped like mine.

"Ok, Kimmy-Kim, lord dad has a mission for you." I said. Lord dad is what she calls lord death cause since both me and Maka work at the school, and keep her with him while we're at work, which isn't so bad cause I'm around the death room a lot. Wait, back to the story. When I told her that lord dad gave her a mission, her eyes got real big and she smacked her hand over her mouth and she shook her head back and forth really fast, thus whipping me with her pigtails.

" Ok, Lord dad wants you to bring this magical cookie to your mommy. But you can't tell her that I gave it to you, or she'll think it's a trick. "I said.

"Ok! But what I tell her if she ask where I got it?" she said in her cute little toddler voice.

"Tell her that it's an early birthday present."

"Ok!" she grabbed the cookie, ran down the hall to the bathroom, flushed the toilet, and walked down the hall casually, hiding the cookie behind her back. She got back to the couch and whispered in Maka's ear and put the cookie in her lap. Maka looked at the cookie and whispered back in Kim's ear. She got a horrified look on her face and turned to me and yelled: "Momma want to know if you washed hands before you gave me cookie!" she yelled and then smacked her

hand to cover her mouth again. She turned back to Maka slowly.

"Mommy I go take nap now!" and she ran to her room and slammed the door.

"All that and you still wanna keep her? A big man like me can't be held back by strollers and diapers and stuff! " Black*star said.

"One day you'll have one, and I'm going to laugh when you become Mr. Mom with Tsubaki working at the school and all." I said.

"No way, no babies in my future! Well, maybe, actually, no." he said,

contradicting himself. I could tell that he was lying. At that time, Tsubaki came in. "Hey hon, you sure you won't change your mind?" she said.

"About a having a kid? Why, you want one? Anything for my beautiful goddess!" he said in a very eager tone. Almost longing. He definatly wants a baby.

"Good. Now I think we should start baby proofing. "She held out something that looked like a blue plastic popsicle stick with a white circle and a blue plus sign in the middle. I slumped back in the chair. I had seen one of those before. Maka actually kept hers in a plastic baggie for "sentimental" reasons.

"Congratulations, dude. Now, what were you saying about having a child?" I said sarcastically. He thought about what was going on for a second, we waited a while, and then it hit him. He bolted from his chair and put one hand on Tsubaki's waist, the other he slid under her shirt and rubbed the area around her belly button, all the while he kissed her passionately. He only separated once to get air and ask:" For real?" Tsubaki nodded and pulled his head back to hers, her arms locked tightly behind his neck. He started to walk down the hall to his room, still locked in an embrace, and her arms slid down Black*star's back and lodged themselves in his back pockets. I took that as my opportunity to leave. As I walked out of the door, I thought to myself: "Man, Black*star has probably been waiting for that. I wonder how long."

AN: I know, I know, the beginning was cheesy, but thank the lord, this one's a Tsu*Star. Really short and rated T for Black*Star. I just now realized that the name Kim is already taken...I'm an idiot...just put in a different name whenever you hear the name Kim. P.S the ending is the only thing that matters, so don't expect to much more of a soma in here.


	2. Reminiscence

AN: Thanks for reading to chapter two, and yes I know that I should be working on triangles but I've got to do this *sniff* Jimmy would have wanted me to, I have to do this! Do any of you know a guy named Jimmy; he'd be perfect for this role.

_0 weeks and 1 day._

_Yay! Baby, you can not believe how happy I am to finally have you around. It's_

_September now, so you should be a May or June kid. Daddy is super ready_

_for you_

_to come. He's been waiting a long time for you. What do you think about the_

_name Isis? Daddy came up with it, he likes the name because it means supreme_

_goddess. That's exactly what you are, a goddess._

I closed my diary. It was covered in stickers and glitter. I put it in a drawer in the bedside table. I should probably call soul and apologize for being so rude earlier. I'll do it later. I turned over in bed and saw Black*star sleeping soundly. I got out of bed and walked over to the mirror. The room was dark, but I could tell that my hair was a mess. I pulled it back in the usual ponytail and as I was almost done, I heard a voice from behind me.

"Nice shirt babe." Black*star said. "You should wear it more often."

"Shut up dad, you're making mom nervous." I said, grabbing a pillow to cover my front side. I walked to the closet and pulled out a robe, put it on, and pulled out some sweats and a light green tank top.

"You know the rules for when I'm in the shower, no running, no fighting, no fire, and no amounts of water over 16oz, and no weapons. Don't forget last time when we had to call the police? Mrs. Daniels across the hall is still in the hospital."

"I know. But don't forget, she's the one who left her dog unsupervised I the first place. "

"It was in a pen inside her locked apartment. Nice try. "

"Dammit"

So I got in the shower, and as I washed my hair, I looked down at my stomach and realized: there was a human being in there. Its one day going to grow up

and go to school, and constantly rant about surpassing god. And then I thought about the daddy, Black*star. Can he handle something like this? I hope he realizes that this is a thing that will stay with us forever, and that for the next none months, I need to take it easy. I'll talk with him about it later. I turned off the water and got out. I changed in the bathroom so I won't have to walk around the house in a towel. After becoming fully clothed, I wrapped my hair in the towel and walked into the living room and picked up the phone. I dialed Maka's number and waited.

"Hello?" Maka said groggily.

"did I wake you?" I said.

"nah, I'm just a little tired. Everything ok?"

"Better that ok. Turns out you're not the only mommy on the block."

"for real!"

"Yeah, I'm surprised Soul didn't tell you. Speaking of, can you tell him that Black*star and I are sorry for being so rude earlier, I feel bad about just leaving him like that. "

"I'll tell him." I heard a crash from the other end of the line. "Kimmy! What did I tell you about the coffee table?" she said. "That it's not a pirate ship. Or a castle. Or a runway. Or something that feels good when it hits your head." I chuckled at that.

"Ok Maka, I'll leave you to attend to your business.

"Catch you later. "She said, and hung up the phone.

I can't wait for this kid to come around. I wonder what she's going to look like? Yeah, she's defiantly going to be a girl. And she'll be a weapon too.

I fell asleep thinking about how pretty she's going to be, and I had a

nightmare. I dreamt that I was reading a book, my hands resting on my baby bump, and all of a sudden a long blade juts out from my stomach, and it starts to grow longer and longer and then it starts to glow evilly. It disappeared and I was sitting in a comfy chair in an unfamiliar room, holding a bundle wrapped in a pink blanket. When I move the blanket to see what's inside, a dark red soul is

floating in the folds. I woke up with a jolt and realized my situation. That was way too scary.

AN: hello readers! Thanks for sticking with me this far and I'd like to take this opportunity to say that I do not own Soul eater or any of its characters. I do own this story and Tsubaki's baby though. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. It means the world to me. Thanks again.


	3. Artistry

AN: There you are! I'm sure you were all scrambling frantically to read chapter three as soon as you heard about it! Actually, I'm lying; you all are probably reading this a month after I posted it. Sorry, emo moment. Read and review! Be warned: slight fluff at the end.

2 weeks and 0 days.

Trimester 1! Black*star is such a worrywart, he thinks it's appropriate to carry me up the stairs to our apartment and he barely let's me go to work. I can't wait until he sees the bump. Anyway, I'll see you again soon diary.

I closed my diary and got out of bed, this time making sure Black*star wasn't in the room. After I assured myself of the fact, I got up and flipped on the light, and as I turned around, I nearly died I was so surprised. There was a giant banner and rainbow colored streamers hanging from the ceiling and draped over the furniture. The banner was scribbled on with magic marker and covered in glitter. I pulled on some sweats and a tee-shirt and walked into the living room, where I saw two toddlers coloring on a giant piece of paper. Actually, I saw a two-year-old toddler and a twenty- five year old toddler. They both looked up guiltily at me and then continued coloring.

"I'm going to have to get better child locks now." I said, walking towards the couch. I picked up Kimmy and plopped her on my lap as she giggled blissfully.

"What you drawing there hon?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" Black*star screamed, covering the picture when I tried to look. I gave up and directed my attention back to Kimmy.

"So how is your day? Did you draw a pretty picture with Black*star?"

"I show you town!" she said gleefully, hopping from my lap. She bent down and tried to grab the gigantic piece of paper off of the floor, but failed. She looked at me for help, but I figured that she could solve the problem herself. After maybe three minuets, she found some safety scissors and cut the picture out and brought it to me.

"Nice job Kimmy-Chan!" I said. She looked at me with pride and I looked back knowing that she would one day be as smart as her momma. She climbed up on my lap as Black*star worked intently on his "masterpiece" and she explained the scene to me.

"There is the school with the mommy and daddy out front, and over there is grandpa frank's lab, " that's what she called professor Stein cause she couldn't understand why his first name was so weird, " and here's your house!" she said, pointing to a gray house with three little stick figures out front. "I drew three cause mommy told me about your little baby. Can I meet her now?" she said. She obviously didn't know how babies worked do I told her that lord death hadn't given her to me yet. She bought the story and I put her down for a nap. As I walked back to the living room, I saw Black*star sitting nonchalantly on the couch, and the giant paper had disappeared. So where's that pretty

picture you've been working so hard on all this morning?" I said playfully.

"Oh, that? Phft! That was nothing! I'll show you a real picture."

"No, show me the one from earlier first."

"Ok, fine." he said, heaving himself from the couch and walking to the refrigerator.

"There." he said, jabbing his finger at it roughly. It was a stick figure representation of the fight with my brother, but in the middle, there was a beautiful picture of the enchanted sword.

"I didn't know you could draw" I said.

"Like I said, that was nothing. I'll show you something really cool. Follow me." and he led me out to the fire escape and he pulled a few bricks from the side of the building. He then pulled out a leather bound book with a spiral spine.

He sat on one of the stairs and opened it up to the first page. I sat down one step below him and looked at the drawings on the pages. There were numerous drawings of my multiple weapon forms, and a few pictures of Excalibur that had to have been drawn after their first encounter. As he flipped through, I found my head slipping down and into his lap, and he readjusted the book so I could still see. Some drawings I could tell when they were drawn, like after he made me a death scythe, there was a picture of a view through the numerous guillotines and in the distance you could see me standing on the stage with lord death. We finally got to the last pages, and by then I had moved up one step and

my head was on his shoulder. His hand had made its way around my waist and was rubbing small circles around my belly button through my shirt. I noticed the last page had a picture of two little babies: one boy, and one girl. The girl had long navy blue hair with green eyes and the boy had black hair with violet eyes. I picked up a stubby pencil that was sitting on a step and above the boy I wrote "Toby" and above the girl I wrote "Isis ". I tossed the pencil through one of the railings and got up. I grabbed the book and put it in its place, and then walked inside. Where I found Kim covered in chocolate and our kitchen floor covered in pocky crumbs. Black star picked Kim up and set her on the counter, wiped her down with a wet paper towel, and then vacuumed up the crumbs. He is going to be such a cool dad.

AN: here we are, back to the end, in a timeless place at three o'clock. Thanks for reading and hope you review. Tell me if I need more fluff or if you have any other suggestions cause I got nothing. Thanks again.


	4. Party Going

AN: Here we go! Chapter 4, nothing much to say other than I do NOT own Soul Eater or Pepsi. That is all.

_6 weeks, and 4 days._

_Hey baby, just adding another entry today because you will be attending your first birthday party today. It's for your (hopefully) future meister, Kim. She's going to turn three today and he momma and papa are having a barbecue to celebrate. Gotta go, it's time to head out._

I snapped the book shut and used a tiny key to secure the newly installed lock on the side. Turns out Black*star knows where I hide the key to the drawer I keep the precious volume in. I walked to my bedroom and replaced my diary to its rightful place. As I turned to leave the room, I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, and I was compelled to get a closer look.

My outfit was carefully thought out and strategically accented by Black*star's kakis and green-striped polo shirt. My attire consisted of a dark blue tee-shirt that faded to a lighter blue at the bottom and light jeans that flared out over my dark brown flip flops. I let my hair hang down over my shoulders. As I examined my outfit in the mirror, I noticed my shirt was a little tighter than the last time I wore it.

When I was satisfied by my appearance, I strode out of the room confidently and called my husband's name.

"Black*star, get your-" I stopped myself, "but in here." I said the last part sweetly. I read online that babies can hear their mother's voice while in the womb, and now I can't bring myself to say anything profane around the child, so at this point, anywhere.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" He said frantically. "Here!" he said, shoving two poorly wrapped presents into my hands. I sighed and tucked them under my arm as I walked out of the apartment. By now, the drill is pretty well-known around here.

I waited patiently at the top of the stairs for my "ride". Black*star ran out of he apartment enthusiastically, picked me up bridal style, and carried me swiftly down the steps. Instead of dropping me off on the bottom step like usual, Black*star carried me all the way to our mini van. When he did release me, I raised my eyebrows questioningly. He shrugged and said hopped in the passenger side.

We drove across town and were met by the good doctor Stein who was persistently interested in the new life inside me. After a few hours of cake and ice-cream, present opening, and obstacle courses, it got darker and most kids went home. Keep in mind that I said most. Kid and his entourage stayed along with our old teachers and the proud parents. I soon found myself lying on my back with multiple partygoers kneeled down beside me.

"Black*star, if you crush this baby I swear, you better find a real good hiding spot or I'll kick you do hard you'll never have kids again."

"Come on, these worked with Maka, they'll work with you, now give me your ring." said Soul, who was preparing the rituals.

Apparently, Maka had read about ways to predict the gender of my baby. I personally don't think they'll work, but we don't have anything better to do.

"Black*star, do I have to do this? We already decided she's going to be a she."

"C'mon, there's nothing better to do! Now give Soul the ring."

"Fine." I pulled the band off of my finger and handed it to Soul. He grinned and tied about seven inches of thread to it.

"Ready?" he said, raising the ring.

"Let's go, oldie!" I said. He glared at me and raised the string over my stomach. I pulled my shirt up over my tummy and laid back.

The theory with this is that if the string swings horizontally, it's a girl, and if it swings vertically, it's a guy. The problem with our test is that it swung in a circle. So Black*star got an egg and cracked it on my stomach. That achieved nothing seeing how the test works based on which side of my stomach the yolk rolls down, and only being two and a half months, I don't have a bump yet.

After those two failed, we had nothing left, so Liz pulled out her phone and searched the Internet for half an hour as we talked aimlessly. Then she realized she was looking at shoes.

We searched forever, and found a few things, but all of the tests failed. After a while, Black*star and I left and he carried me all the way home.

AN: Sorry it's kind of short; I've got something good planned for the next chapter. I hope you review (please!) and may the odds be ever in your favor.


	5. Revelation

AN: Happy Hunger Games! *reaches into glass ball* this years contestant

is... "Frankie Doesn'town-Souleater" strange name...

8 weeks, two days

Hey there! Today's a big day, I'm going to do an ultrasound ! The doctor is

going to use a special camera to take a video of you to see if you are a boy or

a girl! Wish me luck.

I snapped the book shut and tossed it on the floor next to my bed. After a while of sitting peacefully, my hand found its way to my stomach. I rubbed little circles around my belly button and thought of all the possibilities. She might be a he. He might be blonde. She might be tall like me. I have no idea , all I know is that I love this kid, no matter what it'll look like.

I got out of bed and went through with my normal rituals. When I Was finally clean and clothed in comfy sweats and a t-shirt, Black*star and I went to the van and drove to the hospital. This time, my chivalrous husband carried me all the way to the front desk, and on top of that, he wouldn't put me down until the doctor called us in our room. Only then he sat me gently down on the table, where he stood next to me holding my hand.

"Ready mom?" he said as the doctor turned on the machines.

"Ready dad." I said as I lifted up my shirt a little. The doctor pulled a bottle of clear goo out from under the sink and squirted it on my stomach. He spread the goo around with the little handheld device that took the pictures and looked at the screen. It was turned away from us, so we waited patiently, trying to decipher the concentrated look on our doctor's face as he tried to reach a verdict.

"Well, do I have a girl or a boy?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, one thing's for sure. You've got two in there." He said with a still- concentrated look on his face. Black*star scooped me up bridal style and kissed me and not long after I blacked out.

I woke up in my own bed with Black*star nowhere to be found. I got up and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. I thought about how I have two living beings in my body, and then realized how dangerous the world is, being as full of witches and monsters as it is. From then on, I was especially wary of the evil looming over each corner of life.

I couldn't find Black*star so I opened the fridge to get a snack, and found that my genius husband left a note taped to the leftover chicken and rice. It read-

"Tsubaki. I'm going to the macho tool store place to get some color stuff for the walls. I'll be back soon. "

I laughed and started to crumple up the note, but I decided against it and put it in my pocket. As my lunch heated up in the microwave, I walked around the house and thought about how many memories that are going to be made in it. Then I realized that the baby- wait, babies need a room.

I walked back and fourth between the two guest rooms absentmindedly trying to compare them. I dubbed one room "room A" and the other "room B". After about half an hour, Black*star comes back with four paint cans in his hands to find me running frantically between rooms and mumbling incoherent phrases such as "space" and "flow". We decided to go with "Room A" after Black*star convinced me that nobody is going to come through the window and take the kids.

Black*star had gotten two cans of blue paint and two cans of pink, so we're going to paint the east and west walls pink and the north and south walls blue to balance the colors.

After we finished painting, I noticed that my husband had found some genius way to get pink paint on the back of his head. So he went to take a shower and I took a nap.

AN: Sorry it's so short, but I'm kind of uninspired right now he next chapters will be mostly fluffy.

-Frankie Stein


	6. Reminiscence II

Momma's girl 6

AN: Sorry for disappearing for a while, I've had zero inspiration to write. But I'm back, and have a couple of projects I'm working on, so my posting schedule may be erratic for the next month or so. please review when you're done, and may the odds be see in your favor.

12 weeks and 6 days.

Hey baby, wait, babies! Today Is the last day of my first trimester, so that means that I have to wait about thirty weeks for you guys. Now Black*star and I have already decided; one of you is Toby, and the other is going to decide if you like Alice or Isis better. I've got to go now, there's a small crisis at school. Love you guys!

"Black*star! Are you going to carry me this time? Cause if you are I'll wear my heels today!" I yelled to the Meister through the bathroom door.

"Coming! I'll carry you but don't wear you heels, I got something for you!" he said, flinging the door open. He had somehow tailored the old outfit he wore to Shibusen to fit him now, and he was shoving my old uniform at me and shooing me into my room to change. He shut the door behind me and I unfolded he neatly folded uniform and a looked at the familiar light-yellow fabric. I sighed in reminiscence and changed into the uniform quickly as to not miss the deathscythe meeting.

As I walked down the stairs to the van, I realized how much I missed the old days when my generation of E.A.T's killed witches and fought

kishins. We drove to the meeting in mutual silence, and upon arrival a certain blonde was there on the steps of the school waving frantically for us to hurry up.

Black*star quickly parked the van, and when I got out and ran to

the steps, he came up from behind me and picked me up bridal style, double-timing it up the stairs. It turns out we were half an hour early. After many apologies from the now-muscular Kid, Black*star and I figured we would tour the school that made us who we are today.

It was about eleven o'clock on a Tuesday, so the meeting was planned to coincide with the older death scythe's lunch breaks. We got to the class crescent moon last, and walked in with no hesitation. Doctor Stein was about to send a scalpel through one kid's head as we walked in. The kid looked familiar. He was muscular and had straight red hair that hung over his shoulders.

"Try and put that knife through me, see what happens! I am immortal!"

Black*star chuckled and doctor Stein threw the scalpel in our direction, not even turning his head to look at us, thinking we were intruders. Black*star deflected the projectile and sent it back to Stein, who grabbed it out of the air and flung it at the redhead.

"Tsubaki! How nice to see you!" he pushed off the wall and spun in circles in the middle of the room. "Mira told me the news, but I never got the chance to congratulate you."

"Thank you professor. Though I couldn't help but notice that you could let up on that redhead over there, he reminds he of a certain man who, in my opinion, did great In This school"

"Maybe you're right, but it still is as fun today as it was six years ago. Speaking of..." his voice trailed off as he looked around for Black*star. The redhead and a quiet girl that sat beside him had disappeared also. Our suspicions were confirmed when we heard a loud

"Yahoo! Nobody can defeat me!" coming from outside. Stein yelled "Fieldtrip!" and rolled out the room to catch up to the sprinting Tsubaki.

-Five minutes later-

"That was exhilarating." said Black*star as Stein rolled through the hallways. Stein dragged the redhead behind him and Tsubaki dragged Black*star behind her. The redhead had put up a good fight with his partner ( a blood red sword) but when Black*star finally got close enough to hit him, it took one kick to the stomach to take him down.

"Professor, please don't bring him to the office, this is the first time all month, and her really didn't mean to punch that one kid, really! But anyway, please don't tell on him!" his meister begged. I could see the resemblance between me and that girl. And between Black*star and the redhead.

"Melody, today is December first, and when you look at a kid and say 'I'm going to punch you' you probably mean it when your fist hits their face. Besides, I'm going to the Deathroom anyway, so it really isn't a bother to me." said Stein with a sarcastic tone.

We walked silently to the Deathroom and I thought about when I was attending this school, and the chaos that occurred. I wondered what ever happened to Medusa. I mean, Stein killed her, but witches can do crazy things with death.

After we dropped the pair off, we hurried down the guillotine hallway to the platform at the end and chatted aimlessly with Niagus, Azusa, and Marie-Sensei until the rest of the deathscythes showed up. And one surprising guest.

"Did I mention our newest staff member?" asked stein sarcastically as he spun in circles at supersonic speeds

AN: Hello my minions! I. Hope you all enjoyed and I think you guys know who the guest is. I suck at cliffhangers. Review!


	7. Charged

**AN**: Hello minions! Hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>Maka, Soul, Liz, and Spirit walked into the deathroom silently with a woman in a white outfit with chains on her behind them. As they got closer, I saw that it was one continuous chain wrapped around her body multiple times. When the group approached the stage, they all ascended the stairs except the blonde woman, who sat cross-legged at the base of the stairs. We started our meeting as usual by greeting each other and saluting lord death, but it didn't progress much further before I demanded an explanation.<p>

"Who's the blonde chick and whats up with the security?" I said impatiently.

"I believe you two are already acquainted, although I think another introduction can provide a bit of closure. " said Stein. I turned around to the stairs, walking down them slowly, and when I offered my hand to help he woman up for an introduction, she just chuckled.

"Hey. I'm Tsubaki, nice to meet you." I said warily. The next few events happened way too fast. The woman, in one swift motion, got up from the ground where she was sitting, and turned around to address me inches away from my face. A pulse-like sensation shocked me enough to let out a small sound of astonishment, it felt like it came from my slightly stretched stomach. Medusa.

after a while I regained my composer walked back up the stairs calmly to the platform and the meeting commenced as normal, the only exception was the feel of Blackstar's hand in mine, and stein's protective arm on my shoulder.

Down to the matter at hand. "There were a couple of students who found a nest of sorts that spits out a pre-kishin within a five mile radius of the school every two days. We were in the process of destroying the nest when a witch named Rya, whose power is dragons, defended the site. Her magic is special because it could change elements instantly- fire to ice, ice to wind, it goes on. We've tried to combat her but there's always a weakness in our strategy, but this time, if all of the deathscythes combine, we may defeat her." explained Lord death. I found that my hand had made its way to rest in my stomach. " I've requested you all to come here today so I could ask you all to help me form a team to round up all of the deathscythes around the world. I know already that Stein, Marie,and Azusa have agreed to join. I need a definite answer from the rest of you here. You are all dismissed for now. All of you are required to meet back here after this school day."

We saluted and lined up to leave. Medusa slid into line behind me right before we started the procession towards he doors, but Stein noticed, and stopped the whole line so he could get behind me to separate us. Then Spirit got behind him, and Maka behind Spirit. I smiled to myself and we walked down the guillotine hallway.

* * *

><p>"No! Absolutely not! I don't want our babies to die on this mission!" I screamed<p>

"Honey! You just convinced me to let you go!" screamed the slightly concerned Black*star.

"You're right!" I yelled, slumping down on the couch, sobbing into a pillow. Black*star sat down gently beside me and patted my back.

"It's okay honey, you just need to cool down. Now. Do you want to go on this mission?" he asked calmly.

I don't know!" I screamed, running to my bedroom. I slammed the door behind me and pulled out my cell phone. I haven't pressed these numbers in weeks. The line rang a couple times, and then a soft voice on the other line said 'hello'

Mom? It's me, Tsubaki" I said, sniffling slightly. After about five minutes, mom was at our apartment, screaming at Black*star as I stood in the kitchen.

"If my daughter wants to go, she's going, and if you ever tell her what she can or can't do again, I'll personally slice off every one of your fingers, understand!" she screamed.

"I only asked her if she wanted to go or not and she flipped out on me!"

"Mom, he's right, I overreacted. I'm sorry you came all the way here just to yell at him. Thank you though, I feel much better. " I said calmly. After a bit of chatter, she left and I apologized to Black*star.

"So. Do you..." he asked cautiously.

"Yes. I do. They probably don't though." I said, motioning to my stomach.

" I'll talk to lord death, I'm sure he can arrange something."

So on that note, I ate half a jar of peanut butter and watched NCIS for the rest of the day, making sure to cover my stomach with a pillow whenever a there was a dirty word on the show.

* * *

><p><strong>AN<strong>: Fluff! Plus I added the hormone part of pregnancy that I so carelessly neglected in my earlier chapters. Review! Please!** Oh! And Please read my profile page to see the news I've got. Any requests or objections can be administered by review of this chapter or PM. Thank you :D**


	8. Decisions

Momma's girl 8

AN: Sort for the slow updates, kinda busy this time of year...

Fourteen weeks, two days:

So. Kiddos. You are leading mommy and daddy to make an important decision. We've been debating on wether to move into a nice house near Gallows Manor: Kid's house. It's Nice and big with room for all of us, but daddy thinks its too much space. I think you can talk him into it though. Love you!

" This room would be the ideal space for the children's room I'd think." said our real estate agent as she ushered us into the room. There was a late window that looked out to the spacious backyard and the butterfly garden. Black*star yawned and I nudged his elbow with mine.

" It's lovely, but what can we do about expanding the closet?" I asked perkily.

" Not much is necessary, but you'd have to move the air ducts over about two feet. That shouldn't be a problem though, it'll just take some extra work."

Black*star perked up at the mention of a project.

" Let's move on to the master bedroom." she said, motioning out of he room. We walked to the end of he hallway and she turned the brass handle to the door. It was a slightly larger room with light blue walls that slanted at an unusual angle. The wall opposite the door showcased a sliding glass door that overlooked the koi pond in the garden. The bathroom was just as elegant as he bedroom, with marble floors, a jacuzzi tub and mood lighting. I looked to black*star with eyebrows raised and he crossed his arms with a distant look in his eyes. The agent rambled on about the flow of the space and the countertops. We made our way through the remaining three bedrooms and two baths and the large living room and backyard. When we finished and traveled home, I noticed that black*star was uncharacteristically quiet.

" How'd you like it?"

" It was nice. I think we should get it. I'm sure they'll appreciate the space." he said, motioning toward my tightly stretched stomach. I noticed he was tense, so I left the subject alone for until we got home.

I was watching House M.D when I felt a strange sensation. It was like butterflies or popcorn popping in my stomach. I brushed it off and continued to watched the ever-complicating plot thicken on he screen, but I noticed that when I leaned over to get my tea or when I had to pee that the sensation increased. I called Maka soon after the revelation.

" Hello?"

"'Maka? I'm getting kind of concerned right now, I'm getting weird feelings from my stomach. Is it supposed to do that?" I asked in a worried voice.

" Tsubaki! They're kicking you! Go get Black*star and get him to feel! They're definitely coming! I gotta go now though, Kimmy's dance lessons. Bye!"

" Ok Maka. See you later. " I said. I got up and walked into the kitchen where my hubby just walked in.

He opened he fridge and I came from behind and gave him a hug. He turned around with a spoon in his mouth and a strawberry yogurt in his hand. I adjusted myself and hugged him again.

" Wa-?" he uttered. Soon, a spoon dropped on my head and he hastily place he yogurt on the table. He backed up a little and looked at my stomach with wide eyes. He crouched down slightly and kissed my stomach dramatically.

I laughed good-naturedly at him and he retrieved his snack and spoon. He put his non-yogurt arm over my shoulder and we walked to the couch where we watched House and shared strawberry yogurt.

" So are you really okay with buying the house?" I asked.

" Yeah. I was just on the fence because the part of town the other house was in was where I was born, and I guess I was thinking about Sid and when I was little and growing up there, and I guess I unconsciously convinced myself that we were going with that house."

" We can go with that house. It's just as good as the one near kid." I suggested

" No. The one you chose is really better for the kids, being near the school And the park and all. Plus its closer to Soul's place for Friday night baseball. " he said, a smirk on his face.

"'Ok honey. I think they'll appreciate it too. I'm going to bed now. Goodnight." I declared, kissing him on the forehead.

" Goodnight. Don't forget to sleep in tomorrow, I've got breakfast covered." he replied. He's going to be an awesome dad.

AN: Fluffy! Any input on the storyline is good and is receives a thumbs up!


	9. Artistry II

Momma's Girl 9

AN: Mission time!

Fifteen weeks and three days

Hey y'all! Going to lord death's to get mommy and daddy's mission. Have fun in my womb! (that so doesn't sound fun)

I stood on the platform in the deathroom next to Black*star and saluted lord death.

" Heya! How ya doin? I have finally found a mission that fits your conditions: you guys will take over for Azusa and control the operations of Shibusen students and the missions for deathscythes. I've decided this will be permanent so Azusa can be more active as a weapon. You can set up your base of operations anywhere you'd like, as long as I have access to it at any time."

" Thank you, sir." was all I could say. The lord of death just gave me complete control over every mission anyone would be sent on. I looked at Black*star but he was just staring straight ahead.

" Do you accept this responsibility?" asked the Shinigami.

" Yes sir. Thank you." said Black*star. And saluted. We walked back home hand-in-hand together.

"Yahoo! The almighty Black*star and his beautiful goddess land the most important job ever! I am next to none!" yelled the man. His voice resounded through the barren hallways of the house. We had moved all of our stuff here, but hadn't unpacked quite yet. He picked me up and placed me on a large stack of brown boxes and ran around the house. I just laughed and watched. After about the third lap through the house, Black*star came back to my makeshift throne and paused.

" And you! You all get to witness my godliness together! You must feel blessed to be in the presence of an almighty god!" he said yelling an my slightly stretched stomach. He got me down and ran off to the backyard to run some more and I figured I'd walk around our humongous two-story house and plan our base of operations. I settled on an upstairs room and put a sticky note with the letters 'HQ' on it on the door. I ended up labeling the whole house by the time blackstar had cooled off. _

" Marie-Sensei, Maka-chan! Thanks for coming over! You ready to help?" I exclaimed excitedly.

" Yeah. Oh, and congratulations on your promotion, very impressive!"

" Yeah, I guess Soul and I have to settle on beating the crap out of everything that moves." said Maka in a mockingly boastful voice.

I had asked the two to come over to help me unpack and decorate and stuff like that. I figured if I invited the Thompson's , Patty would just eat my cookies and Liz would paint everything pink.

We immediately got down to business, first cleaning the house rigorously, then putting the unpacked boxes in their respectful rooms. Once that was done, we started unpacking furniture in the living room. First we moved the light-green couches in, then the bamboo coffee table, and finally hanging sandy-colored curtains over the large windows. The ceiling was really high, and extended to the second story, where a type of balcony/hallway wrapped around. I observed the empty walls, which were white-painted brick, and thought of a genius idea.

" Wait here a second, okay?" I asked the two, who nodded in response. I ran to the second floor, where an extra closet held the tacky/ out of place things that we were going to get rid of. I pulled out four thin, square boxes and the pale-green lace curtains. I dashed back downstairs and placed the items on the table. The two blondes on my couch stated confusedly at me as I opened the thin boxes and pulled out four paintings of windows that looked out onto a beautiful garden. The white window frame matched the walls perfectly, and at the right angle, you'd think they're real. I got a tall ladder and placed the paintings symmetrically at about the nine foot mart, two were raised to the ten foot mark. I hung the curtains over the paintings and climbed down the ladder.

" Perfect." I declared. I looked over to Marie, who was clapping in an impressed manner, and noticed a complete lack of Maka Albarn on the couch. I looked around to see her entering the room with a camera. I smiled and bowed dramatically.

We moved to the next rooms, each of us adding our own touches, trying to outdo the last. While Marie and I did the kitchen, Maka went to one of the bathrooms and painted an old fashioned Eiffel Tower on the wall opposite of the mirror. Marie had taken a piece of steel wool and given one of the faucets a brushed steel effect. But the best addition was when the two left and Black*star came home.

I was in the room designated for the children (which hadn't been unpacked) and looked around. I was unaware of Black*star's presence until he came behind me and covered my eyes, stating "This is a stickup". I laughed and asked him to help, which he surprisingly provided. We were almost done, we just needed to put down the fuzzy rugs I got at Deathmart, when he got the pink can of paint out and started painting an intricate swirling vine pattern coming from the corner, and growing across the walls. I finished the furniture placing and got the can of blue paint and put a similar pattern on the wall adjacent to the one Black*star had started on. We painted swirling and twisting vines around the room where they met up at the opposite corner of the starting point. I looked at Black*star for a moment and then walked to the beginning of his pink swirls and put thin lines on the edges on the vines, placing them strategically as to create the effect of them popping off the walls. My hubby did the same to my artwork with the pink paint until I found myself lying on the fluffy rug mentioned earlier with Black*star wrapped around me. He was staring out of the window as I painted swirls on his arm with the pink paint. The pattern was unnoticeable until he moved, the wet paint reflecting the silver moonlight. I looked up at him and he turned his focus from the window. He looked at me for a moment and picked up a Paintbrush.

" You. You are the most beautiful thing I've seen in my life." he said. He took the paintbrush and painted small quick strokes on my cheek. The warm bristles felt good spreading cool paint on my skin. He finally finished and placed the brush on the floor.

" I'm glad I made you mine forever. Cause now I have the most beautiful woman in the world, plus I get to be the father to her children. I must have done something right somewhere to deserve this." he said in a soft voice. I smiled as my face turned slightly warmer. I took the paintbrush from the floor and painted a rose on his cheek and put a 'T' underneath. We sat there for a moment and I took in the image of the letter hovering over his prominent jawbone, and how his tanned skin complimented the place pink of the paint.

There is no doubt in my mind, I love this man to the end of the earth.

AN: FLUFFY! Please review by pushing the small button in the bottom for Ed and enjoy your day/night. :D


	10. Lovingness

AN: Double digits!

Fifteen weeks and four days

Hey! I just need to tell you guys, you dad is amazing. You guys better like

him, ok? Love y'all!

I woke up on the couch in the living room to the sound of a pan hitting the sides of the kitchen sink. I smelled eggs and pancakes and realized how hungry I was, neglecting food during yesterday's events. I got up and padded into the kitchen, waddling ever-so-slightly due to the small children growing inside of me.

Black*star was finishing up cooking breakfast and hadn't noticed me yet as a stood watching him. He had surprisingly grown taller than me over the years, and was still as buff as when we went to school together. He was wearing an apron that I had gotten as part of a gift on our wedding, but it was too small for him and served no purpose other than to make him look ridiculous. I smiled to myself as he rushed comically between the skillet with pancakes and the timer buzzing on the counter signaling the end of the muffins' baking time. His face turned red in a cartoony way as I came up and took care of the last pancake. He quickly turned around and yelled " Damn buzzer!" and flung the timer at the wall, breaking it to pieces. I swear he almost had a seizure when the shrill timer continued after it's demise. He took the pieces and ran to the backyard, shovel in hand, and I reached over the range and turned off the built-in timer.

I heard a slightly muffled, "Finally!" from the backyard and got out a couple of plates and some forks. I divided the eggs, pancakes, and bacon so that we'd have leftovers and sat down as Black*star came back in. I looked at his dirt-covered hands with one eyebrow raised, and he shrugged, commenting "Damn buzzer" before going to wash his hands.

After breakfast, I went down to the room Black*star and I shared, ready for a long shower, and noticed that while I was asleep, my hubby had picked Day Lilies and put them in small vases. They were sitting on small shelves that were floating at various heights on the wall. I sighed and walked in the bathroom, surprised by the bright blue autograph on my cheek. I pulled out the phone in my pocket and took one of those tacky pictures in the mirror before getting in the shower.

"Hey Kimmy, how ya doin? I exclaimed as the toddler walked in with her mother. Maka had to watch Kimmy today while Soul was at the school, so she decided to come over again.

"Black*star did this?" she said, pointing to the intricate painting on the wall in the babies' room.

"Yup. I was a little surprised at first, but you come to appreciate it." I said. I pulled out my phone and showed Maka the picture from earlier.

"Aww! You two are so cute together!"

"Yeah, you shoulda been there last night! We were painting together and I ended up in his arms and we watched the stars together, and *sigh* it was so dreamy."

"You, my friend, are quite lucky. The most romantic thing Soul has ever done for me was propose, the second runner up is when he made spaghetti for me and Kim before leaving to come watch baseball with Black*star." she said with a laugh.

We brought Kimmy outside to play in the garden and run around a little and Maka and me just relaxed. I haven't done that in a while.

"So, have you gone to update your wardrobe yet? Your tee shirts aren't gonna cut it for too much longer." commented Maka.

"Honestly, I haven't even thought about it yet. I have to make plans with Liz now huh?" I snickered a little.

"Good luck then." she said solemnly. I thought about the thought a moment; Liz and me going shopping. Then a wave of terror washed over me. Liz. And shopping.

I was about to tell Maka my revelation when I turned around and she was chatting on the phone.

"Ten o'clock on Saturday? Great L iz, we'll see you then." she snapped her phone shut a moment and grinned at me evilly. Wow Maka. You're a great friend.

AN: Short chapter, I know. BUT! New and amazing deathnote story using three new OC's who will be identified in the summary will be posted by yours truly within the next couple of days. Pfft what!?


	11. Revelation II

Momma's girl 11

AN: Audience! Why didn't you tell me I provide hugely incorrect information!? I've completely went out of whack, and the first prenatal visit is at eight weeks, but you don't get an ultrasound until 16-20 weeks. Which would be now. And know my chapter is gone and I need a new one. *Huff* You guys never tell me anything anymore. Enjoy this incorrect piece of informational writing of you can...

Seventeen weeks and three days

Hey guys. Ongoing to the doctor today to see if we can hear your heartbeats. We'll also be able to tell who is who in there. Have fun with your newly developed eyesight and ability to hear your mommy's voice. Love you!

" Ready?" asked Black*star.

" Ready." I replied. We walked into the exam room together and I sat on the table. Dr. McGinley Got out he equipment for the ultrasound and started it up. As it woke up from cyber sleep, she turned and asked me a few questions.

" Now, have you been feeling any abdominal pain or any unusual behavior? She asked.

" Other than a few headaches every now and then, no." I replied. The machine made a beeping noise and the doctor turned to it, pressing various buttons.

" Could you lie flat on your back and pull your shirt up?" she asked, bottle of gel in her hand. I complied and did the above, waiting patiently. She turned back to me and squirted the gel on my stomach and rubbed it around with the transducer. She stared at the screen a moment and moved the device around a little, before flipping a switch on the machine. Soon, a pair of harmonized heartbeats were played over a speaker system and echoed through the room. I smile and closed my eyes, thinking of the bundles of joy that the sound came from. The beats stopped and the doctor asked if we wanted to know the gender. I nodded slightly and looked over at blackstar who had a goofy grin on his face. She smiled a bit.

" My estimate is two girls. Congratulations you two, I hope you like the color pink." she said in a cheery voice. I near about cried. Blackstar staggered a bit but caught himself. He gave me a huge kiss and a hug, successfully smearing the gel all over the front of his shirt.

"Ohmygod!

Tsubakithatsgreat!Weneedtogetmorepinkandalotof barbieswithpinkoutfitsandill gettyemmatchingdressesinpink !" screamed Liz as she heard the news. We had just walked into the mall when I told her, and many people were giving her strange looks. She then dragged me into the nearest baby store and practically ripped the clothes off the racks, putting each article next to my ever growing stomach to see if it "suited them". All outfits were a go so she got all of them. We then went to each clothing store in the mall and looked at ALL of the maternity clothes. I ended up with eleven pairs of yoga pants and eighteen maternity tops.

AN: End of chapter! Hope you enjoyed this fetal dose of incorrect information (see what I did there?). Please review by writing a comment In The box below the story and clicking the "post review button". If you actually read to this point int he story then you win a badge. . Enjoy it while you can. BOOP!


	12. Questions

Momma's Girl 12

AN: Hey audience. Or rather, what's left of an audience. Spread the love! My desperate pleas ask you to favorite this story (a painless procedure) and/or leave a review. Now that I'm done groveling...

Seventeen weeks and Four days

Hey girls! Oh wait, did I tell you? Well now we know that you two are girls and that daddy drools when he faints. have fun in there guys!

I closed my diary and walked into the control room that was recently set up for me. Black*star was at the Shibusen base in the school. I sat at the desk and put on my headset, starting up the many monitors enveloping me. I pulled up the hall monitors on one screen and the monitor in the Shibusen base where Black*star is. He was absent but I couldn't see his headset anywhere so I turned off the monitor and tried talking to him.

Base Six-Oh-Nine to Shibusen control, come in Shibusen control."

"Shibusen control to Base Six-Oh-One, I copy. Did you get any work done today? Over." I smiled to myself and rolled my eyes.

"Base Six-Oh-Nine to Shibusen base, that's a negatory, the pregnant race are nocturnal beings and are rarely awake before ten. Over. "

"I never knew that! Did you learn that on Wikipedia? I read alot on Wikipedia when Maka got pregnant, I check Kid's computer and there were the files all puled up and ready to go, imagine that!" replied a cheery voice on the line that made me jump and jostle my headset a bit.

"Good morning Lord death, I see you've mastered the headset controls, and improvement over yesterday."

"Oh, I must have. Well, don't get too much work don't today, promise?" he said.

"Promise. Have a good day Lord death."

"You too Tsu-" and then a crackling sound ensued. I shrugged it off and opened the student mailing list to delete some transfers and add some exchange students. After about halfway through the list I heard a crash from downstairs, and got up to investigate. I had gotten Halfway down the stairs before everything went black.

I woke up in a bright room with three white walls and one glass one that looked into a warm hallway. There were monitors and machines all around me and a curtain to my right. A woman in white scrubs walked in with a clipboard and scrawled a few things on it before coming any closer.

"Where am I?" I asked. I tried to stretch but stopped short due to a stab of pain in my right leg and my shoulder. I looked down to see gauze padded on to my shoulder with a large red spot on it. I pulled away the sheets to see a similar sight on my right thigh. I looked to the nurse again.

"What happened?" I mumbled. Everything ached. She looked at me with concern and smiled faintly.

"You were shot twice on the stairs in your home and you fell. A friend of yours found you shortly after and called us."

"Where am I then?"

"You're at Death city general hospital."

"Why am I here then?"

"Because you were shot on the-"

"I know I'm shot, by why am I here and not at Shibusen? Who brought me here? Who's my attending?" I peppered her with questions.

"I don't know why you aren't at Shibusen, your friend brought you here. As for who she was, she didn't leave a name, but I can tell you she was blonde, and you attending is Dr. Stein. Should I go get him?"

"Yes. Now. Definitely. Hurry" The familiar name calmed me down a bit.

About twenty minutes later, a man walked in the room with a large grey clipboard. He walked up to a machine next to me and pressed some buttons and scrawled down a note. He turned to leave and walked halfway to the door before I stopped him.

"Dr Stein. I have a few questions..." he turned around, still looking at his clipboard, and nodded.

"Uh, professor, you seem a little off today, are you ok?" my motherly concern kicked in.

"Who are you talking to?"

"Uh, you, my teacher for the past five years of my school life. "

"That's funny. You must be referring to my brother, Franken Stein." He flashed a forced smile and rolled his eyes, walking out of the room. Then everything went hazy and I blacked out.

To be continued...


	13. Espionage

Momma's girl 13

AN: Sorry it's been so long, I've been busy. Thank you for reading this far, and I hope you enjoy the show

I woke up hazily in what looked like a hospital room and tried to prop myself up but was cut short by a stabbing pain in my abdomen. I fell back on the bed and moved the covers to see gauze wrapped around my stomach. Oh right, I got shot. I got up and pushed the button on the wall to get a nurse around fifty times, but weirdly, nobody came for near fifteen minutes. Then Dr. Stein came in with his clipboard, scribbling notes.

" How long was I out?" I asked. He reached to push some buttons but I stopped him.

" No way, I know what that does." He looked at me a moment and then turned to close the blinds and lock the door. I tried propping myself up again, and succeeded this time.

" What are you doing?" he came to the bed and pushed me back down, knocking the wind out of me. He pulled a pen light out with one hand and held my chest down with the other. He flashed the light in my eyes and lowered his voice.

" Tsubaki, not much time, I'm the real Stein, you're at Medusa's test lab, and we have a plan to get you out of here, but right now you stay here and pretend this never happened. We'll get you out in a couple of days. We have inside men here to make sure you're safe. Just dont consent to anything ok? They want you and your girls, so don't give in to the surgery, got it?" he said. I nodded. He returned the pen to his pocket and unlocked the door. He pushed some more buttons and left.

"Good luck" I whispered. I soon blacked out again.

(a few days later)

"Good morning!" yelled a blue-haired Black*star sitting on top of me. I smiled confusedly and then remembered where I was.

" Do you want breakfast? I made it special for you in the cafeteria!" he exclaimed. Something about him seemed different to me, but I didn't turn down the food. He brought in pancakes and bacon with little blueberry muffins on the side. I smiled at him and drank some of the orange juice he provided. He smiled back and waited patiently until I was done with the food.

" Hey, honey, can you get me some water? I'm really thirsty." I asked a while later. He jumped up and ran out the door. My smile faded and I puked in a nearby thrash can. That's not Black*Star. I thought of a plan and waited for him to come back. When he did, I moaned and made puking noises into the trash can. He set the water down on the table and came to my side, rubbing my back and holding my hair. I turned to him and sighed, green-faced and annoyed.

" Are you okay honey?" He asked worriedly.

" Did that muffin have real blueberries in it?" I asked weakly.

" Yeah, just like I make at home."

" No," I stopped to 'puke' again " You use flavoring at home. Did you forget my allergy?" I asked, using the most pitiful voice I had.

" Aw, I'm sorry honey, I just forgot in the chaos, and I was so worked and stressed!" He sighed heavily." I'm sorry babe." I looked at him a moment. Then I really puked. This is disgusting. I turned to him, a hard look on my face.

" I'm not allergic to blueberries. You are. You would swell up like a balloon if you even smelled them. You are not Black*star. I declared, staring into his eyes.

" No, honey, you're just confused. Let me call in Dr. Stein to adjust you medicine," he said, sneaking over to the designated button.

" You're right. I'm sorry. Don't call him, lets be a lone a minute." I convinced him. He relaxed and sat beside me on the bed.

" You're a liar. Black*star's eyes are green, not blue. Where's my husband?" He got up with a hard look on his face and pressed a button on his outfit and a team of orderlies came rushing in. Then I remembered the plan. I really screwed this up.

Those were the last thoughts I had before I blacked out.

AN: I should be posting the next chapter soon. Enjoy!


	14. Surgery

Mommas Girl 14

AN: Im back! Sorry I went on my "hiatus" for a while and I hope to get back in the groove. Enjoy!

I woke up to a blinding light in front of me. I tried to shield my eyes, but was stopped short; I was strapped down to the table completely. I heard a laugh come from my surroundings that sounded too familiar. Medusa swung the light away from my face and leaned over me with a grin. She wore blue scrubs and had a face mask dangling around her neck.

" Greetings darling, my name Is Dr. Gorgon and ill be the one performing this...surgery. " she said slowly. She was holding a pair of nasty looking pliers and examining them.

" Let's begin shall we?" She asked cheerfully. She picked up a scalpel and held it close to my stomach, making a tin cut where it touched skin. I recoiled and made her slip, make in he cut a little larger. I gasped in pain and she chuckled a bit, but then I heard a crash and Black*star barged into the room, eyes on fire.

" Well well, look who we have here, it's the happy husband. Get him." She said gravely, and Mifune dropped from the shadows. He glared at Black*star and gave a small smile.

" Hello ninja. Nice to see you again!" He yelled, lunging to jab him in the ribs. He quickly dodged and returned with a chop to the neck and a sidekick the the back. Black*star turned quickly and swung for his head, missing by inches, and tried for a Kick to the ribs, landing it on his stomach. The ninja fell back and disappeared, and Black*star faced the witch.

" Medusa, I'm warning you. Put the scalpel down." He said in a steely tone.

She smiled and pulled the blade down more, causing to to cry out in pain. Black*star stepped forward, reaching out, but medusa pushed the Blame deeper into my skin.

" Do you see how this works assassin?" She asked. He glared at her.

" See, as of right now, I don't see you doing anything to me, because that means you'd be hurting your precious girlfriend. So why don't you just calm down and make this a bit more pleasant?" She said. I saw a shadow creep up on him, and I tried to call out, "Bla-ahhh!" I tried calling to him, but she dug the scalpel a little deeper. Mifune swiftly grabbed Black*star from behind, and put a sword to his neck. He tried to resist but Mifune pushed his backwards, making him trip and fall onto a nearby table. Medusa's snakes wrapped around him quickly, making him about as mobile as me then.

" Now we have the whole family together, isn't that sweet? Lets give you a better view shall we?" She snapped her free fingers and the table rose from the air and floated to beside me, and was set down vertically, so he had a view of the entire operation.

" So. How that family? Everyone doing great?" She said, making a little cut to go with each word. She had a huge smile on her face and paused a moment before making a huge slice to expose my insides. I screamed in pain, driving her to cut more. Black*star was crying silent tears, eyes closed, when he heard a thump from behind him. He glanced sideways to see Mifune on the ground, Stein standing tall over him. She motioned for others to propel down silently as medusa worked, Me nearly blacked out in pain, until her, Kid, and Marie stood ready for attack, and Stein came last.

" Hello Franken, have you come to help? I have been thinking of you the entire time." She said pleasantly. Maka swung at the witch with Soul, aiming for her head, but an arrow jetted out from the dark corner and wrapped around the handle of the scythe, pulling it to the ground. Kid came from behind with multiple shots as she retrieved he weapon, readying for another attack.

An arrow came whisking past he quickly, but she swung at it, turning it to a few sparks, and turned around to go for another try at medusa, who jumped up and dodged closely, disappearing into a corner.

" You all have improved. Letssss sssssee how much though." She said from the shadows. Kid shot into the dark and three arrows shot out, aiming at him. Maka deflected all but one, which kid shot. I watched them continue fighting until I saw Stein creep up behind Black*star and cut the snakes restraining him. He immediately ran to my side and started stroking my hair and whispering "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I. Really sorry Tsubaki," Stein came up to me and checked my pulse and pushed some buttons on the machine and relief flooded my body. I thanked him drowsily and watched as he tried stitching up the many tiny cuts and cleaning them.

A large explosion interrupted my hazy thoughts and my ears started ringing. I saw and felt things but I couldn't hear. I saw Stein yell something at Black*star, and he ran away to the fight, giving me one solemn look back. I saw Stein's eyes widen and he dove to cover my right side, shielding his head as well.

Then I felt pebbles and sand fall onto me, then bigger pieces, until landed on my chest, making it hard to breathe. I saw red, and orange, and grey everywhere, and I found Black*star in the chaos. He was fighting with some goons for a while, and I watched him silently, but then I noticed Free see him, and run toward him angrily. He picked Black*star up and threw him on the ground, nocking he wind out of him. That was the last thing I saw before passing out.

AN: Wow! You found me! How'd you know I'd be waiting here for you at the end of the chapter? Anywho, I'd like to ask you all what genre/fandom I should write for next? And no, I haven't seen Bones or Naruto. Please tell me in a review and remember to have a wonderful day ^-^ - Frankie.


	15. Slumber

Momma's girl 15

I woke up to an intense light flooding my vision. I shielded my eyes until they adjusted and noticed where I was. I sat in a white hospital room with a large picture window overlooking a garden. Marie sat in a chair near the door, head in her hands.

" Marie- sensei? What's going on?" I asked weakly. She looked at me in surprise and headed for the door. "Stay calm okay? I'm going to get Professor Stein." She said hastily and ran out the door. A while later, Dr. Stein came in slowly and slid the door closed. He silently scribbled down some notes and then put his clipboard down on a table. He stood at the end of my bed, staring intently out the window.

"Professor? How is she? And the girls? They're okay right?"

He stared out the window some more before answering me.

" Tsubaki is in a coma. You were too for a while but we fixed it. She contracted an infection from Medusa's surgery and our antibiotics aren't working. We're running out of options."

" But what did you give me? That'll fix her right? You can fix her, yeah?"

" Black*star, if we can't find anything to help her within the next three days..." He turned to look at me, " We're going to have to pull the plug"

AN: Happy Sunday! Leave a review or even better a favorite for me please? Have a great week and Be kind to one another.


End file.
